


Gifts are Being Exchanged

by Dothetimeything



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Other, Sad, Sorta a vent fic, dont let the title fool you, i always headcannoned Nicole as a bitch, its a breakup fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dothetimeything/pseuds/Dothetimeything
Summary: Gifts are Being exchanged (That's all)





	Gifts are Being Exchanged

**Author's Note:**

> Me:Time to start my red string AU-
> 
> brain:no
> 
> Me:Pardon?
> 
> Brain:write a vent fic
> 
> Me:but I want to write this-
> 
> Brain:you can mention Jake/Jeremy in it
> 
> Me: ...
> 
> Me: fine

Gifts were being exchanged as tears and scilence filled the room they were passing the items back and forth 

The music box that played the Apocalypse of the Damned opening song Jeremy paid 205$ for.

The pushen key chain from Michaels trip to the fliopeans.

The detailed drawing of the two of them that Jeremy  spent five weeks working on.

The mix tape Michael gave him in the 9th grade.

The necklace Jeremy's mother gave him be for she left that Jeremy had gave Michael.

The chain was undone with the heart charm  no where to be seen (He didn't want to comment that he could see that  Nicole was wearing it hidden underneath her shirt)

The snow globe Michael gave Jeremy when his mom left. 

He had smashed it after Michael broke up with him over text.

These gifts were stored away in boxes one box worth more than the other.

Maybe it was Jeremy's fault for caring so much and wasting so much time, He wished Michael a good well to him and Nicole, he walked out of the house that no longer carried sweet memories instead caring toxic poison , sobbing quietly trying poise strong to Michael, once he got a street away from the house he broke down crying loudly losing his grip on the box and dropping it he heard a crash and some shattering,was that his heart or the box? Maybe it was both.

 

Maybe he could also live a better life with jake


End file.
